The primary objective of this research is to explore patterns of interracial behavior in the classrooms of a desegregated middle school. Attention will be focused on both the quantity of such behavior and its quality. Special attention will be paid to the different patterns of interracial behavior which are expected to emerge for different groups of children. For example, very preliminary analyses suggest that boys interact considerably more with boys from a racial outgroup than girls interact with girls from a racial outgroup. Similarly, the interracial behavior of students with two years' prior experience in a positively structured interracial school will be compared to that of their classmates who have not had such prior experience. Data is being gathered in both eighth and sixth grade classrooms. Classes are observed approximately twice a week. In each class a randomly selected sub-sample of students is observed. Each of these student's behavior is observed for 5 seconds. The behavior is coded and recorded during the next 10 seconds. Then the next student is observed in a similar manner. The behavior coding system requires that each piece of behavior be categorized by its form (verbal, non-verbal, etc.), content (task, non-task, etc.), tone (positive, neutral, negative) and its direction (emitted, mutual, received, etc.). Reliability of simultaneous in-class coding of behavior for various pairs of observers is good, rarely falling below .85.